The Search For Mulder and Scully
by Minaker
Summary: k, i wrote this when i was just 14. im almost 19 now, so looking back, its probably a bit pants. oh well. The plot? Mulder and Sully go missing, and i am the only one who an save them. **jeeze**


The Search for Mulder and Scully.   
  
I was in my bedroom when it started. A brick came through the window and had a letter attached to it. It read:  
  
Meet us in the park at noon - alone.  
The lone gunmen  
  
I was intrigued. So I went. And who should I meet, but Langly, Byers and Frohike. The Lone Gunmen are an organization, who believe that you should trust no-one. They believe that the government is closely monitoring every move you make. A bit like in Nineteen eighty-four, by George Orwell, but this time we are unaware. I jumped into the car, and we sped away.   
"So, what was so important, you needed to break my window for?" I asked.  
"Oh, sorry about the window," Frohike answered. Frohike was small and fat. He wore glasses and looked about forty-five. He had a receding hairline that one day would turn him bald. His special talent was computer hacking. He could hack into any computer or agency you asked him to." we didn't want to phone you in case we where bugged. " Byers jumped in.  
"Well the thing is we need your help. Mulder and Scully have gone missing, and we need your help trying to find them." Byers was the shortest, and also the most sensible looking of the three. He was dressed in a suit and had a beard. He looked more like an accountant than conspiracy theorist.   
" Why me?" I replied.  
"You're the best person for the job," was my reply from Langly. Langly was tall, had long blond hair that looked ridiculous at his age and wore black rimmed glasses. He had the paleness of the kind of person who spends his life in front of a computer. Suddenly "Whoosh!"   
"What was that?" Something flew over our heads, and sped away into the distance.   
"Holy smokes!" cried Frohike.   
"As I said," replied Byers "there have been a lot of strange goings on recently." One of our tires exploded, Then another one.   
"They're shooting at us!" I screamed. Behind us was a big black Mercedes, and two men resembling The Men in Black where in it. One was driving, the other was shooting at us. A bullet came through the window, smashing it into a thousand pieces.   
"Get down!" they said, but it was too late. I had been shot in the shoulder.  
  
The next thing I can remember was waking up in the hospital. I had a bandage around my shoulder. It didn't hurt too much. My vision was blurred, but as I came round, I saw a tall doctor.   
"You're a very lucky woman. Two centimetres to the right, and it would have damaged your spinal chord." I was confused.   
"What. . . Ehh?" I mumbled.   
"You probably can't remember." Said the tall doctor in a rather condescending tone. "A drunk in the street, got angry and shot you. Those three men told me." I could remember everything, and that was not what had happened. I was about to say something, then I realised, they must have said that for a reason. Instead, I just said   
"Where are they now?" The tall doctor replied.   
"I don't know, but they left you this." The tall doctor handed me an envelope. Inside was a letter and a key, and a gold cross on a gold chain and about 100 dollars in 5 dollar bills. Also a photo of the two agents. Plus most importantly, my wallet. The tall doctor left the room, and I read the note.   
  
There is no time to lose. Act now or two lives may be lost. The key and the chain where found at the last place Mulder and Scully were seen. The New wood in Burtontown. They last checked into the Krystal Motel on Cedar Road. Please hurry.   
The lone Gunmen   
PS Get well soon. Sorry about what happened in the car. Someone is on to us.  
  
  
But how would I get out of the hospital without anybody seeing me? Then I had a flash of inspiration.  
"Ahhh! Help me somebody, help me!" I cried in false agony. As I expected, in came a nurse.   
"What? What? Are you in pain. What's the matter. . . . . . . Eghhhh." I hit her on the back of the back of the head with my hand. She collapsed onto the floor, and quickly I changed clothes with her. The escape was easy. I nipped into the laundry room, and changed the uniform for some more comfortable clothes, before leaving the hospital.   
I travelled by bus to Burtontown, all the way looking at the gold chain. I wondered what it meant. The key looked like a door key, and the money was obviously to help me on my search, but this puzzled me. I decided it would be better and safer to wear it round my neck. So I did. The bus pulled up at Cedar Road, jolting me out of my daydream.   
Burtontown was one of those small sleepy towns where nothing much ever seamed to happen. I popped into a newsagents and bought the local paper. "Strange lights seen over New Wood." Was the main headline. I read on. "Two days ago, walkers in the New Wood observed a large triangular object fly over their heads. The object had red and orange lights. Two FBI agents mysteriously turned up and nothing has been seen of them since. Government officials claim it is just a weather balloon, caught in poor light, and deny all knowledge of any military testing. Turn to page 16 for the full story." I knew what it was. It wasn't a weather balloon, or some secret government testing. It was true, the government weren't telling the full story.  
I headed of to the Krystal Motel, the last place Mulder and Scully where staying. A young woman, about twenty or so was sat at the desk. She was concentrating heavily over a book.  
"Excuse me." She looked up. She had a name tag. Jeana Maye. "I'm looking for some information on two people who may have been staying here."  
"I'm sorry. I can't just give that information to anyone." She bent her head down, studying hard on the words on the page. I pulled out a wallet, flipped it open and showed her my badge.  
"Special agent Marie Aldar, FBI. Not just anyone." Reluctantly, she looked up, examined my badge very hard, and finally said  
"OK, what do you want to know?"  
"Have you had a couple of FBI agents in here recently?"  
"Sure, two days ago. A tall one with a big nose and a shorter one with red hair." I pulled out the photo. It was them all right.   
"Can you remember their names?" I asked, just to make sure it's them.  
"Ummm. . . Muldey, and Sculler, I think, I can't quite remember. We get a lot of people come and go, it's hard to keep track of them all."  
"Mulder and Scully?"  
"Yeah, that's it. What have they done, gone AWOL?"   
"You could say that. Can you tell me what time they checked out."  
"Oh, they didn't check out. They just left. Without paying as well. So I'm left with this unpaid bill. Somebody's got to pay for it."  
"I'm sure someone will. What time did they leave?"  
" 'bout eightish, I suppose. In the morning.?"  
"Do you know where they where going?"  
"They didn't say, but come to think of it, they where talking about the New Wood. Bet they went there. It's about two streets away."  
"Could you make me a map? Please?" She scribbled down a small diagram on a piece of paper. "Thank you for your help." I left. I had leant nothing but they had left at about eightish in the morning, and didn't pay their bill. They had obviously intended on returning, but for some reason, couldn't.  
  
Slowly I followed the directions on the map, until I reached the New Wood. It was damp and dark, and oddly enough, there where no, birds singing, and no crickets sounded their song. Strange, for a hot summer's evening. I ventured into the wood, and the creepers got thicker and thicker the deeper I went. Then I came to a clearing. There lay the remains of a campsite. Three logs surrounded the burnt out fire, that had long ago been extinguished. The skeleton of an abandoned tent lay on the ground, with small shreds of material flapping in the wind. I shuddered. The place was as solemn and deathly as a church yard. My eyes quickly scanned the place. It was obvious that no-one had been here for a long time. I continued my search through the forest.  
Then I saw something very strange. In one place I found that all the trees had no leaves. All the leaves where dry and withered on the ground. A small black bundle lay on the leaves. At first it looked like a small animal, but when I looked closer, it wasn't. The sun was slowly setting, and the light was very poor, so I went to put on my torch. I then realised that I hadn't my usual FBI suit on, but the clothes I had taken from the hospital. I would have to do without it. I bent down and looked at the black heap. It was a jacket. I searched the pockets, and found a leather wallet. Inside it was an FBI ID card. The name- Fox Mulder. At last some real clues. But why, here in the middle of nowhere, would agent Mulder take his jacket off? I had a lot of questions that needed answers. Why are there trees with no leaves? What door does the key open? What is the importance of the necklace? Why did those men want us dead? And where the hell are Mulder and Scully? Enough to give you a headache.  
Suddenly, I heard the "Whoosh!" again. This time it was lower and faster. Then there was a humming sound. I felt myself being lifted up. Up and up and up. I was above the trees. I looked up quick enough to see a triangular shaped ship. Then-darkness. I heard alien voices whispering. All of a sudden, the lights came on. So bright, I had to shut my eyes from the glare. The voices started again, and I could tell they where addressing me.  
"What do you want!" I screamed out loud. More voices answered me. "What's the matter? Too scared to show yourselves!" The lights dimmed down a little. Two small figures appeared. They where about four foot tall, the one was a bit taller than the other. They both had small bodies large heads, and large black eyes. They where both silver. I suddenly realised how cold it was in here. I shuddered again. Partly because of the cold, and partly because I was very scared. It's not often you find yourself in an extraterrestrial spaceship, shouting at beings most of the world doesn't even know exists. The two aliens carried me away. They took me to this room with an operating table in the middle of it. Well I assume it was an operating table.   
In the corner of the room was a kind of big glass cage. Mulder and Scully were in them. I had done what I was supposed to do. I had found the two missing agents. Exactly how I was going to get them back to earth, I didn't know. Mulder was asleep. Scully was wide awake and her eyes lit up when she saw me enter. The two grey beings, opened the door to the cage, that resembled a fish tank, and threw me in it. Mulder gave a stir, but his eyes didn't open.  
"You must be Mulder and Scully." I said  
"How do you know?" asked Scully.  
"I was sent to find you, and I have." Mulder opened his eyes.  
"Who the hell are you?" Mulder mumbled.  
"Please to meet you too. I'm Special Agent Marie Aldar FBI. I have been sent to find you." I pulled out my wallet from my pocket.  
"Anyway, who sent you?"  
"Langly, Byers and. . . "  
"Frohike. The lone gunmen. I imagined they would." Mulder sighed   
"These men in a black car tried to kill us. We where obviously to close to the truth."  
"Same thing happened to us, but we out ran them."  
"We're never going to get out of here."  
"Don't say that Mulder, " chirped Scully. "they wouldn't want to keep us here forever. There'd be no point."  
"I suppose your right." I said. "If they can fly from god knows where, surely they could monitor us on earth without killing us." Scully looked at the necklace on my neck.  
"Where did you get that necklace from?" she asked.  
"The lone gunmen gave it to me. Why? Is it yours?"  
"Yes." she replied. "When Mulder said we where going into woods investigating strange lights, I decided it would be safer to leave it at the motel." I took it of my neck.  
"Here you go then." I handed it to her. She put it around her neck and smiled at it. An alien opened the door popped his head in, then shut the door.  
"Checking on us again." Mulder said.   
"So, what's the key for." I asked  
"What key?" Scully asked  
"This key." I pulled it out of my pocket  
"That's my apartment key!" said Mulder, almost shouting. " I left it at the motel. Pretty stupid of me really."  
"You can say that again."  
"Why did the trees have no leaves on them?"  
"The temperature from the spaceship was enough to wilt the leaves but not damage the tree." Scully said scientifically, almost with pride. "I see you've been doing some digging."  
"One thing I don't understand. Why did I find your jacket on the forest floor?"  
"I saw something in the tree," replied mulder "so I took it off to climb up and see what it was. This is what I found." He lifted up out of his pocket what looked like tin foil, but at a closer inspection, was more like silk. When I held it in my hand it was as heavy as lead.  
"What is it?"  
"Some part of the ship? We just don't know." replied Mulder.   
An alien walked in. In his hand he carried what looked like surgical instruments. He unlocked the cage. This was my first, last and only chance. I lunged at him. The tray dropped to the floor with a clatter. Mulder and Scully grabbed what looked like knifes. The grey body lay lifeless on the floor. We ran.   
"We have to find an escape pod." I said.  
"That looks like one, over there." Mulder pointed to these large egg shaped pods. There where four imbedded into the wall.  
"Quick, before they see us." We jumped into the pods. They automatically shut behind us. I suddenly felt myself falling very slowly. I landed with a soft thud. The pod opened. I was on earth again. I was never so happy to see grass. To see trees. We landed where we where taken. The other two pods landed after me. They climbed out.  
"We're home!" cried Mulder.  
"Home?"  
"Yes home Scully" Mulder put his arms around her and she put her arms around him.  
"We couldn't have done it without you Agent Aldar." There was a soft thud. We looked around and saw another pod landing. Out walked an alien, carrying a large gun like weapon. He aimed for me, and fired. The laser hit me right in the chest. I landed on the ground and hit my head hard. Everything went dark.  
  
I opened my eyes. Darkness. Suddenly I remembered. I lifted my hands up to my head, and took off the headset.  
"Good game?" said the attendant.  
"Well you certainly get your moneys worth. How long was I gone."  
"About three hours. Did you get killed?"  
"Yeah, shame, I was really getting into it as well."  
"Don't be disappointed, it took me twelve goes before I completed it. Where did you get to?"  
"The spaceship."  
He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "What space ship?"  
  
The End.  
1  
  
  



End file.
